Turtle
Note: If you are looking for Koopa, a Mario character who is also a turtle, click here. This article is about a character from Plush Pirate Adventures. Turtle is a character in GreenPandaPlushes. He is the narrator and shopkeeper in Plush Pirate Adventures. He is voiced by GreenPandaGamer and sometimes by TheUltra_Penguin. Family, Friends and Affiliations Plush Pirate Adventures Universe * Panda (friend) * Ridges (friend) * Captain Jackrabbit (friend) * Skunk (friend) * Sailor Mickey (friend) * Pig (friend) * King Pig (friend) * Mustache Pig (friend) * Helmet Pig (friend) * Bow Pig (friend) * Winter Pig (friend) * Pumpkin Pig (friend) * Leprechaun Pig (friend) * Cupid Pig (friend) * Construction Pig (friend) * Mailman Pig (friend) * Reindeer Pig (friend) * Chef Pig (friend) * Red (friend) * Chuck (friend) * Stella (friend) * The Blues (friend) * Bomb (friend) * Hal (friend) * Matilda (friend) * Bubbles (friend) * Terence (friend) Other Universes * Mario (friend) * Luigi (friend) * Blue Toad (friend) * Yellow Toad (friend) * Toad (friend) * Captain Toad (friend) * Toadette (friend) * Toadsworth (friend) * Peach (friend) * Daisy (friend) * Rosalina (friend) * Yoshi (friend) * Yellow Yoshi (friend) * Donkey Kong (friend) * Diddy Kong (friend) * Wario (friend) * Waluigi (friend) * Bowser (friend) * Bowser Jr. (friend) * Koopa Troop (friend) * Kamek (friend) * Kirby (friend) * Meta Knight (friend) * King Dedede (friend) * Sonic The Hedgehog (friend) * Tails (friend) * Dr. Eggman (friend) * Toon Link (friend) * Toon Zelda (friend) * Ganondorf (friend) * Pikachu (friend) * Turtwig (friend) * Tyrunt (friend) * Vaporeon (friend) * Victini (friend) * Chespin (friend) * Creeper Bros. (friend) * Spike (friend) * Skellie (friend) Powers and Abilities He can commentate very well and can tell the future. He has no fighting or healing experiences. He can swim like normal turtles and walk on land. He can also fly. He is good with dealing with money as he owns his own shop and is the cashier of said shop. Personality While not much is shown about himself, it is shown he is neutral towards both alignments (both good and evil). He is fair and isn't rooting for either side. He is also friends with everyone on each side. He likes to daydream a lot. He likes to make jokes and wants to be a comedian as well. His life long dream is to become the narrator and shopkeeper of every single shop and series in the franchise. Image Gallery Trivia * His favorite color is navy green. * He likes action and adventure. * He is the first character to achieve his dreams/goals; to become the narrator of all the series in the franchise and to be the shopkeeper of all the shops in the franchise. * It is unknown if Turtle has any family. * He likes to eat seaweed. * He is the ONLY character in the franchise to be friends with EVERYONE. * He is one of the few neutral characters.